


thirty days to us

by nymphstreet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars, Canon Asexual Character, Creepy Person, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Lists, M/M, Poems, Short, Songfic, Stand Alone, TW: Suicide, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, clubs, completed 7.15.17, idk yet, ms grundy exists in some but not all, poem, sometimes not ace!jug, trigger warning, tw: death, working titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: a series of works surrounding jarchie{work title from the saturdays}30 day writing challenge, focusing on jarchie but has background relationships (aka beronica bc yes)





	1. bitter memories and blank pages

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this chapter was 'jughead cries a lot but hey, same'. the actual title doesnt really make sense but meh.
> 
> song it was based off of: Hawaii (Stay Awake) by Waterparks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loksxhmA87I
> 
> Day 1 – story inspired by first and last line of first song on shuffle

 

When it happened Jughead was mad, furious even. He couldn’t believe Archie would ditch him like that.  But now it’s cool, he knew he wasn’t most important in Archie’s mind anymore, he’s not even second best. They don’t talk anymore, and that’s okay. The bell tinkled as someone opened the door the diner. In walked the red-haired boy Jug was not-so-subtly avoiding.

“Can I sit?”

Jug looked up and raised an eyebrow

“If you want.” He replied, deadpan as usual.

He needed to get the issue off of his chest. Fuck Archie, he could talk later, right now is Jughead’s time.

“Look Jug-” Archie began

“No Archie, you can listen to me first”

Archie looked taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting his ( ~~ex~~ ) best friend to interrupt him.

“Oh… okay, talk” He said.

The freckled boy took a deep breath.

“ **I was bitter but I’m fine now**.”

Archie’s eyebrows quirked as he took in the oddly poetic sentence presented to him.

Jughead continued to speak.

“It hurt. You hurt so therefore I hurt. You ditched me when I never thought you would and- fuck” Jughead let out a quiet sob, scrubbing at his eyes, hating himself for crying.

“To find out you ditched me for a girl and our _music teacher_ no less, was fucking torture. I cried, Archie, I cried so much. I was just trying to write my book but stupid words were swimming before my eyes because of the tears clouding my vision. **I keep thinking off the page and I can’t sleep** anymore, you take up all of my thoughts. You were my best friend. I fucking loved you so what the shit you goddamn idiot, why? Don’t answer that because I don’t think I want to know if I’m being entirely honest.” More sobs escaped, he was full on crying at this point.

“Juggie…” Archie said timidly, unsure if he was allowed to speak; when he wasn’t interrupted he continued.

“You know, I love you too.”

Jughead scoffed.

“Of course you do, dickhead, that’s why you slept with your music teacher for two and a half months.”

Archie flinched.

“I do love you, I swear. I guess sleeping with her seemed better than admitting to myself I wasn’t straight/in love with my best friend. It was supposed to be a one off type thing but she had a way of keeping me there. It was like I couldn’t help it, I thought she loved me so I thought I had to love her back.”  


Jughead stood up, crossed around the table and sat next to the redhead.

“Okay.” He said

“Okay?” Archie replied.

“Yeah. Okay.”

It was unconventional, and, frankly, a little weird but so were they. It fit. They fit.

The love topic wasn’t talked about again, until, that is, two months later, after many days and many burgers, which they classed as dates.


	2. colored feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the working title for /this/ chapter (yes i will do this for all chapters [if you want it ig]) was 'gray-white-blue feels'
> 
> Day 2 – story inspired by the colors of the walls of the room you’re in
> 
> (wall's were white)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this comment some ideas, some of the 30 day things i cant really do for a fanfic so comment some things and i might do them
> 
> v short im sorry
> 
> color chart at the end

It’s weird. Everything was white. Jug and Archie were in blissful ignorance of what was about to come. Fourth of July came and went and Jug’s whole life went with it. Everything turned blue-black-gray. It was like life was supposed to be a sunny cloud but, instead, the whole thing became a hurricane.

Then, suddenly, everything was turning white. Like pure happiness was slowly seeping in through the slowly mending cracks in their friendship. It faded to white-yellow. They were going to be okay.

Gradually things stopped being white, red tinges bled in, they stopped being white-yellow and became pink-red. Timid hugging becoming soft pecks on foreheads, cheeks, noses. Lips. They started as friends, then, all at once, they weren’t, they ignored each other for no apparent reason; then they were again, they were happy and they thought that was enough but it wasn’t. Once more they weren’t. They were more.

The boys were in Archie’s room, door closed, segregating them off from the rest of the world. The brown-haired boy was seated in the others lap. Fingers intertwined with his belt loops, lips insistent on his, breathy voices mixing together pink-red ‘I-love-you’s and ‘you’re-okay’s. Jug found his hands scratching through the silky red hair he loved so much, his tongue slipping out to meet the other.

They sat there, kissing, with pink filling the room, Jug’s senses overcome with it. All of a sudden, the door opened and there stood Fred Andrews. They tore away from each other, Jughead felt himself being pushed off of Archie’s lap. The pink disappeared and purple-green overtook.

Fred looked confused, but relieved, like he had been waiting for that moment for a long time (they later found out he was waiting since they were twelve). The green-purple was gone, as was the blue-black, life was all white-red-pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> color chart:  
> blue - sadness  
> gray - melancholy  
> black - hate/anger  
> white - pure happiness  
> yellow - joy  
> red - passion  
> pink - love  
> orange -  
> purple - scared  
> green - confusion


	3. red cheeks and crumpled lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another working title: 'lists are cool k'
> 
> Day 3 - 15 step list titled ‘how to be ____’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still needing them ideas so pls pls comment (also kudos bc i need validation pls and tha nks)
> 
> and yes, i did only 11 things (i cOUL DNT THINK OF AN YMO RE)
> 
> no ms grundy bc fuck her

_How to be seen as a cool/popular guy BY Archie Andrews_

  1. _Learn/play football. [done]_
  2. _Ogle girls w/ football friends [done]_
  3. _Get a girlfriend [not done]_
  4. _Talk during classes [done]_
  5. _~~think about kissing your be~~_
  6. _Work out all the time [done]_
  7. _Drink protein shakes [not done, ew]_
  8. _Play guitar or some other COOL instrument [done]_
  9. _Shit talk ‘weird’ kids ~~(aka jug~~ [not done]_
  10. _Pass each class with satisfactory grades [done]_
  11. _Have a ‘cool’ job (construction?) [done?]_
  12. _Have cheerleader friends [done]_



“What’cha doing Arch?”

The redhead seemed to jump a foot in the air. His face tinged with red as he quickly shoved the sheet of crumpled notebook paper into his pocket.

“N-Nothing Jug, what’s up?” He said, flustered.

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows as he slid into the seat across from Archie.

“What? A guy can’t talk to his best friend anymore? Were you working on lyrics? You can show me you know.”

“N-Nah.” Archie said, “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

“Hmm, okay…” Jughead replied, doubtfully.

The brown-haired boy slid his laptop out and began working on his book even more, Archie looked down and pretended to play on his phone, whilst actually watching his best friend. He took in the creases that formed over his brow as he concentrated, he took in the way brown eyes flitted across the screen, following the rapidly appearing text. Archie also watched the way the other boy would blindly reach for the fries piled high on his cafeteria issued plastic tray.

“You gonna sit there watchin’ me like some sorta creep or are ya gonna do something about it?” Jughead said, breaking the silence.

Archie’s face flushed a bright red and Jughead smirked, eyes boring into his. Betty and Veronica walked up to the table, holding both their trays and each other’s hands, Kevin followed suit, his thumbs typing away on his phone (presumably texting his mystery boyfriend).

“Hey Arch, you’re all red, oh and Juggie looks smug, what happened?” Betty asked.

Jug finally looked away from Archie, turning himself to look at the two girls and Kevin, and shook his head.

“Nothing, nothing.” He said, before turning and winking at Archie, who turned even redder (if that was even possible).

“He was being mean.” Archie mumbled, still embarrassed.

“I was not being mean.” Jug replied, childishly sticking his tongue out, not missing the way Archie’s (beautiful) eyes were immediately drawn to it. He licked his lips and watched Archie following the movements.

Jug got it, and, if he acted upon it after school, well, that was nobody’s business. (aka they kisskiss loads)

 

_Updated 'how to be a cool guy' by Archie_ **\+ jughead alternatively titled 'advice for younger archie'**

  1. _play football. [done]_ **[ew]**
  2. **DON'T** _Ogle girls (you have Juggie_ **YOUR BOYFRIEND)**
  3. _skipping old # 3_ **\-------------------------^**
  4. _talk during classes [not done] (teachers try really hard, be nice) **[done] only to Arch**_
  5. _think about kissing your boyfriend [DONE]_ **[DONE]**
  6. _work out all the time [done]_ **[see first]**
  7. _skipping old protien bullshit_ ***protein**
  8. _play guitar [done]_ **< 3**
  9. _be nice to the ‘weird’ kids aka juggie [done]_ **i want divorce**
  10. _pass each class with good grades [done] (your dad will kill you)_ **[done] haha sucks to be you**
  11. _have a cool job (construction!!!) [done]_ **[not done] : ) fuck u**
  12. _have cheerleader friends [done]_ **[done]** _and they're dating now !_
  13. **don't write stupid 'how to be cool' lists [done]**   _[not done] : ) fuck u_



_Written two years after first 'cool' guy list, now with added boyfriend._ **Who happens to be the boy you were pining over for ages :)**


	4. california's been cursing my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey its another working title, today's is 'cheesy romance bullshit'.
> 
> also also, i wrote this with 45 minutes left of today where i am so yeah. I was on skype to my friendy-doo and she told me about the book that archie is reading in this chapter. i changed the dialog slightly so it fit but oh well.
> 
> Day 4 – story inspired by the next line of dialog you hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet motherfuckers

**_"So I've been reading this book, and it's basically this cheesy romance novel and this girl and guy are in like a whirlwind relationship but then the guy moves to California and the girl is-"_ **

"I'm gonna stop you right there Arch," Jughead cut in, "romance? Really?”

"Yeah really, it's weirdly good." Archie replied.

"I'm ashamed."

Archie grinned at his boyfriend, who was sprawled across the former's bed, laptop resting on his stomach and a half-eaten burger (from Pops of course) next to him. Jughead smiled back, shifted his body over to the wall a little more and moved the burger from the bed to the side table. Archie crawled onto the bed and laid his head in the others lap, pulling out his phone to scroll through social media while Jughead typed out more of his book.

Jughead sighed.

“Go on then. Tell me about your stupid lil’ book.”

Archie’s smile grew even more as he began to recite what seemed to be a whole fucking review to his favorite boy. And, as much as he was complaining, Jughead was content.


	5. hello i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working title for this chapter was *drumroll* 'chatitty doo dah day'
> 
> Day 5 – Tumblr Chat dialog format – wrong number, end with line ‘well, I suppose so’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short bc im tired and cranky and i have shit to do tomorrow so its rushed and probably fucking awful but meh

_Archie: Hey V, I know you got a new number so I got Betty to write it-_

**Jughead: I’m not this ‘V’ you speak of.**

_Archie: Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just, um, go._

**Jughead: Nah I’m bored, talk to me**

_Archie: well, okay. What’s your name?_

**Jughead: guess**

_Archie: uhhh. Alex?_

**Jughead: Nup, bit weirder than that**

_Archie: Phoenix?_

**Jughead: The fuck? No.**

_Archie: Just tell me!_

**Jughead: Okay. My name is Jughead Jones the third, at your service!**

_Archie: jUGHEAD? How was I supposed to get that?!_

**Jughead: You weren’t, now, hello?**

_Archie: what?_

**Jughead: Hello, I love you, won’t you tell me your name.**

_Archie: Oh. I’m Archie._

**Jughead: Pleasure.**

_Archie: Well, I suppose so._

And a pleasure it was indeed, over the course of a year they texted and spoke multiple times and, by the time two years had rolled around, they had had their first (and second, and third and fourth) kiss.


	6. red cup red hair red cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working title wasssssss 'ive legit never been drunk so idk'
> 
> Day 6 – poem about getting increasingly drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i like it.
> 
> supposed to be poetic

_tipsy._

_red cup in hand, beat pounding through overworked speakers_

_grinding bodies falling this way and that way and too much too much_

_i need more to drink._

_drunk._

_slurred speech falling from mouths into the crackly microphone_

_call your ex call your ex feel the regret come tomorrow but please just call your ex_

_i’ve had too much to drink._

_vomit._

_run through twisting corridors, stumble into walls and doors_

_red hair, red cheeks, red cup, white bathroom_

_i need him here with me._

_love._

_hand rubbing circles onto a hunched back_

_soft murmurs of caring words, gently being led home_

_i have him by my side._

_hungover._

_throbbing, too loud, asprin and water set by the bed_

_the smell of pancakes waft in from the kitchen_

_i need to show him i care._

_love._

_soft kisses and please never leave_

_gentle promises and reaching up behind him and stealing the all-important crown, laughter_

_i am loved._


	7. cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 – Write about going on a detour.
> 
> quick psa: i made up this day 7 bc i didnt like day 7 on the list im following.
> 
> title for whilst i was working: smug juggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know im late and everything (also this has nothing to do with the chapter so feel free to skip) but i just watched moana and its so good??? like the soundtrack is beaut and they movie is amazing wow ??!

For as long as Archie could remember, he had the same neighbour. The boy living next door had beautiful wavy brown hair that was always tucked under the same crown-like beanie. The gorgeous boy wore all black clothes that seemed to hang off of his body in the most endearing way. Yeah, Archie had a bit of a crush and, no, he wasn’t freaking out.

Archie was leaving his house, heading off to school when he heard a shout from the neighbouring house.

“You there! Red!”

Archie spun around, there he stood, in all his glory, the beautiful boy with the crown beanie.

“Wait for me!”

The boy jogged slightly to catch up to the jock.

“So,” the beautiful boy said, with a flirtatious lilt to his voice, “you go to Riverdale high, yeah? Archie Andrews?”

Archie must have looked confused as the boy began speaking again, somehow still smirking and not looking stupid whilst doing so.

“Yeah, I’ve heard all about you Mr. Football god. Jughead Jones III, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“H-Hi.” Archie stuttered out.

“Awh, cat got your tongue?” Jughead said, teasing.

Archie was shocked, somehow, instead of heading to the school they had ended up at Pops diner.

“N-No! D-D’you wanna get a milkshake or?” Archie said indignantly in response.

Jughead deliberately (and obviously) swept his eyes up and down Archie’s body, before agreeing. The milkshakes were, as usual, delicious, but nothing was as good as the chocolate and vanilla flavoured kisses that came afterwards. Except, maybe, seeing everyone’s jaw dropping as they walked into school the next day, matching hickeys on their necks and hands intertwined.


	8. twenty-six characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working title: 'the forgotten chapter'
> 
> yes i missed a day, yes i'm pretending it didnt happen, day 9 will be tomorrow. im sorry okay.
> 
> Day 8 – locked in a room for seven nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this chapter, its probs my second fave bc chapter 3 is def the best in my (not-so)humble opinion.

It wasn’t easy, being legitimately locked in a classroom with the single person you were trying to avoid, but Jughead was making it work. He avoided talking to Archie as much as possible, the first time they actually spoke being when Archie was moaning about how they were going to starve to death.

_“Seriously Jug,” He paused, like he was considering using the old nickname (of a nickname) again, “head, what are we supposed to eat? We’ll die of starvation!”_

_Jughead groaned, rubbing at his throbbing temples._

_“You can go three weeks without food, moron,” He snapped, “You’d die of dehydration first and look! We’re in a science laboratory, and there are taps and an emergency shower!”  The sarcasm rolled off of his tongue easily before he slipped back into his defensive silence._

_Archie rolled his eyes at Jughead before huffing again and sitting down at one of the small desks._

Slowly, things go easier, they fell back into the old routine they had. And then things crumbled again, like they did that summer, when Archie had… Jughead was pulled into another flashback.

_“C’mon Juggie, hurry up! The sooner we get to the treehouse, the sooner we can plan our road trip!” Archie shout-whined to the black-clad boy trailing behind him. He stopped and waited for Jughead to catch up, before grabbing his hand (Jughead ignored the tingles) and pulling him along at a faster pace._

_They got to the treehouse, climbing up and sitting down in it with barely enough room to stretch out their legs. They talked for what seemed like hours, planning the ‘super fun road trip extravaganza’ as Archie was calling it._

_Jughead couldn’t help himself, the redheaded boy was sitting across from him, the remains of what little sunlight they had left casting beautiful shadows onto an already beautiful face. Jughead leaned forwards and pressed his lips lightly against Archie’s. His chapped lips contrasted so wonderfully with Archie’s soft, supples ones that for a moment it felt like he was intoxicated; and God did he wish he was because how else was he supposed to explain what he was doing._

_Jughead pulled himself away, slid himself fully off Archie’s body and climbed down from the treehouse before running the fuck away. -_

“I’m not mad you know” A quiet voice wrenched him out of the flashback. Jughead turned, facing his ex-best friend inquisitively.

The other boy crossed the room in two easy strides. One step, two step. He stood in front of Jughead, invading his personal space and, for once, Jughead didn’t mind. The red hair atop his head glowed softly in the afternoon sun that was streaming in through the window. He leaned down. Lips touched and it was like angels were singing, it felt right, natural, even, Jughead wasn’t afraid anymore.

Maybe it was easy, maybe Jughead was an unreliable narrator because how could something change in the space of a few short paragraphs? How could something so big change in 2,411 individual characters that were just the same twenty-six letters arranged differently? Jughead didn’t need to _make_ it work because it already did, he was just too scared to notice it.


	9. beginning of 1x07 but gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the working title and the actual title are the same whoops™
> 
> Day 9 – rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter. bear in mind ive only rewritten the first jarchie scene. 
> 
> inspired by the 'Riverdale Rewritten' series by fiona_apiston: https://archiveofourown.org/series/659768

Jughead awoke from the some-what nightmare, frantic and skittish thoughts flitting through his head. The musty smell of the closet under the school corridor stairs filling his nose. He shook his head, hoping to shake the dream and the thoughts out with it and then off he went to the school locker room. He showered, washing his face and hair, got out and quickly brushed his teeth, attempting to comb his hair at the same time.

Then he caught sight of a familiar redhead in the mirror, scaring him out of his wits. He gasped and span around to face him.

“What are you doing here?” Archie said with a small laugh

Jughead released a small chuckle as well.

“Taking advantage of the school’s state-of-the-art facilities.” He replied.

“No, really,” Archie deadpanned, “Jughead, what are you doing in here?”

Jughead couldn’t help the somewhat flirty thoughts that skimmed across his mind. And then he thought fuck it, why not.

“Hoping to catch you…”

You’d have to be stupid to not get the suggestive tone in the freckled boy’s voice, and Archie ~~(contrary to popular belief)~~ was _not_ stupid. The redhead took a step forward, practically chest to chest with the other.

“So,” he murmured, “you caught me.”

Jughead understood the hidden meaning and lowered his face to Archie’s, knowing that he’d have to be the one to make the first actual move.

The kiss was not that out of a B-grade fanfiction, fairy-tale or shitty rom-com. Sparks did not fly, that was impossible, Archie’s mouth didn’t taste like anything except spearmint toothpaste and sour. Jughead was okay with that, he could smell the cologne Archie used, a tangy vanilla scent mixing with the soft lavender laundry detergent he used because it reminded him of his mother. Archie’s arms were wrapping around his waist, pulling him infinitely closer, and Jug’s slithered their way up to the other’s neck, twisting into the soft hair and the nape of his neck.

Jughead wasn’t sure who started to move first but soon enough he felt his back hitting the change room wall, Archie lifting him up and Jughead’s legs moving around his waist, seemingly without being told. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn’t notice when the door opened, or when Reggie quietly slipped one of the other team members ten bucks, cursing under his breath that they didn’t wait until the end of the year. Only when the bell rang did they pull apart from their slow kissing, Archie stepping back a little to let Jug fall down. Their lips were bruised and slick with the other’s saliva but they didn’t care, they stood there, facing each other, eye’s never roaming. And then Archie smiled, and Jughead smiled back. They left the room with hands and hearts tangled together.


	10. one day, four voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working title? working title. ('whoops im late' [no joke])
> 
> Day 10 - short rhyming poem based on/inspired by the last book you read
> 
> book - read between the lines - jo knowles (one day, ten perspectives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. im sorry its so short  
> 2\. im sorry its so late i stg i was so busy but you're getting two chapters today !!
> 
> ily sorry pls comment (ideas would be great!) and kudos bc i need validation lmao lmao kill me lmao

1 day, 4 voices

Four people in the booth they always reserved.

Sitting in a diner filled with delicious scents and noises

The reclusive one sat and observed.

The redhead laughed as he squeezed his hand

The blonde and her girlfriend chattered loudly.

He felt a joyous feeling as he looked at the faces he found

The boy looked on proudly.


	11. supernatural beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my working title was legit '*insert screeches here*' bc of the supernatural "theme" music.
> 
> requested by astrospace: Day 11 - Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, i tried my best with what little knowledge of werewolves i have (though i think they're fantastic creatures)
> 
> pls pls comment and kudos :)))))))

Archie has had this… condition for about a year now and the only people who know are the person who caused the problem and the person who helped him.

Archie Andrews was a werewolf. He was out for a late night jog, the night before he was supposed to be going on a road trip with Jughead when he was attacked and bitten by an alpha. It seemed that from there on out everything in his life went wrong. Jughead was mad at him because he missed their greatly awaited road trip, his advanced hearing made everything much too loud, not to mention whenever any emotion that raised his heartbeat became too great he transformed.

As soon as he explained the situation to Jughead (unwillingly, might he add) everything got slightly better. He wasn’t alone. Jug was always there, helping him and calming him down. Together they tracked down the alpha, who wasn’t actually all that bad he was just kind of stupid, and all three of them (including Jughead because he was a stupidly loyal best friend and an even stupider boyfriend who insisted on becoming a werewolf too) trained until the two betas could control themselves.

Then it went downhill again. Not only did people find out about Jughead and Archie’s relationship, Reggie also found out about their furry little problems and decided that he, and the rest of the team, had to become werewolves as well. Reluctantly Archie agreed, if only just to get his friend to shut up for a little while. And he, Jughead, Reggie and the rest of the team sought out the alpha (and by sought out, I mean Archie took them into the forest and called out his name).

Now, with a bigger pack full of reasonably trained werewolves, the Alpha and his second and third in commands decided that the pack needed to take a vow to always protect Riverdale from any and all evil supernatural beings. They fought evil witches who tried to hex their balls off, sirens that wanted to wreak havoc and even a few stray vampires. Archie also found out that many of his friends were supernatural beings, Veronica, a werewolf that had no pack, found a home with his. Betty and Kevin were both of Wiccan descent, the entire Blossom family were fae, only Cheryl and Jason even having a smidge of good fae in them.

Riverdale was an unconventional and strange little town, but it was always protected.


	12. playlists in the summer air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'you wanna know the working title? probably not but oh well. It was 'fuck u archie andrew(s)'
> 
> its late again i know, but im working on the next chapter (i cant think of how to end it !!)
> 
> Day 12 – 16 song playlist to tell someone you ‘hate’ them (links provided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? kudos? yes pls!
> 
> yes im an emo lil shit sue me.

  1. Can’t help falling in love – Elvis Presley/ twenty øne piløts (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4)
  2. Switchblades and Infidelity – Fall Out Boy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIiviffokCk)
  3. You left me – The Maine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SYRqszBx5o)
  4. Hate to see your heart break – Paramore (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZweyIKNwX4)
  5. How the story ends – All Time Low (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMNdSCEn6i8)
  6. Bury me in black – My Chemical Romance (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yz5QixJeeXs)
  7. House of Memories – Panic! At The Disco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuliCkN2oic)
  8. Far too young to die – Panic! At The Disco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f71XfN_DLI)
  9. The Pros and Cons of Breathing – Fall Out Boy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axBnv-bTgxA)
  10. Not over you – Tessa Violet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg4setI1nMk)
  11. I’m not okay (I promise) – My Chemical Romance (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRFhNZNu_xw)
  12. 24 Floors – The Maine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiSzBmyX4eQ)
  13. Like you used to – Tessa Violet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xogncs426SI)
  14. I don’t get to say ‘I Love You’ anymore – Tessa Violet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofGqPoeYjNo)
  15. I miss you – blink-182 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1tAYmMjLdY)
  16. I wish you were here – Avril Levigne (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT1-sitWRtY)




	13. um, boo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working title for today's chapter was '*insert halsey singing "TheeE HaUuUnting"'
> 
> Day 13 – haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to continue this one im sorry.
> 
> COM MEN T KUDOS PLS PLS PL S
> 
> yet another supernatural esque thing,,.

“Archie. You are on the woods house, aight?”

Archie rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, mom and dad, two kids?”

“Yup.”  
Archie rolled his eyes again and ran his spirit-fingers through his low opacity hair. He did not want to do another haunting, this had to be what, his fourth, fifth hundredth? Honestly it got tedious after the first fifty times.

Archie closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and teleported into the house. He ensured he was invisible before going to see what the family was like.

When he got outside he saw a generic father, but the mother, son and daughter were different. The mother was almost otherworldly, her beauty almost blinding. The daughter had long hair pastel blue, in two plaits running down the sides of her head, a Hufflepuff cap shoved over the top. Then there was the boy. He was beautiful. His face was littered with freckled, two moles on his cheek adding even more character. His silky-looking hair jammed under a beanie with a border that made it look like a crown. Archie was taken by him. What’s more, the boy was looking right at him. Could he see him?

Archie decided to test it, flipping the boy off quickly, and, yup, if the raising of his eyebrow was something to go off of, he could. Archie swore quietly to himself, and disappeared into the house. He heard the boy make an excuse to go inside.

Archie waited.

He watched as the boy entered the room, dragging his blue-haired sister behind him. The girl’s eyes widened when she saw Archie.

“Juggie?” She said, slowly, timidly.

“Yeah, I see him too.” The boy (Juggie?) replied.

“Uh, boo?” Archie said half-heartedly.

“Who are you?” The girl asked Archie.

“We aren’t supposed to talk to our victims…” Archie responded.

“Oh. Well. I’m Jellybean Jones,” she said anyway, “and this is my older brother, Jughead.”

“Hi. I’m dead” Archie said. Jughead snorted dryly.

Archie sighed. “I’m Archie. You,” he said, looking jughead directly in the eye “are extremely hot. A beautiful human.”


	14. club lights flashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal working title was 'guess who forgot again ayyooo'
> 
> im sorry.
> 
> Day 14 - Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment ideas im running out bc the list im following isnt good for fanfic. 
> 
> i'll be posting today's chapter soon x

“Babe! I’m so sorry I was gone for so long, the line for the bathroom was so long!” Jughead heard a voice say, coming up behind him, before the person that voice belonged to rested a hand on his shoulder. Jug turned his head to look at them and saw a beautiful boy with red hair smiling down at him.

“Oh, is this guy bothering you?”

Jughead looked back to the creepy guy that was incessantly hitting on him, despite Jughead vehemently denying his advances.

The creepy guy looked at the redhead.

“And who are you?” He said “Me and this beautiful boy were about to leave.”

The ginger raised his eyebrow.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

The creepy guy narrowed his eyes. Shoving the redhead before stalking off to find someone else to bother.

“Sorry about that,” the red-haired boy said, “I’m Archie, you looked uncomfortable so I ditched my friends to come save you. Of course, you’re incredibly cute too so that helps.”

“Thank you. I’m J-Jughead” Jughead told him.

“Nice to meet you Juggie. Wanna come dance with my friends and me?”

Jughead nodded his head, standing up. Archie stood up too, grabbed Jughead’s hand and pulled him to his small group of friends, a Latina girl and a blonde, who were dancing together, a super-twink and a buff dude with long hair and a snake tattoo who was grinding on the twink-boy.

“Ooh Arch,” the blonde girl shouted over the music, “so this is why you ditched us!”

Archie’s face flushed slightly, barely noticeable under the coloured lights of the club. Jughead rolled his eyes, pulling the other boy against him and started to dance.


	15. and my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey working title was:::: 'teacheR JUG TEACHER JUG'
> 
> Day 15 - Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing a story a day is a lot harder than i earlier anticipated, especially bc im in what my school refers to as 'hell week' (aka i have a load of assignments fucking shoot me)
> 
> also also Archie and Jughead's kid's name is my fave ever (its a constellation named after a queen in greek mythology [aka yesyesyes i love all mythology])

Archie’s husband, Jughead, was a busy man. He taught classes on English writing at the local high school. Another thing that Jughead was, was secretive. His students knew next to nothing about him, only knowing he was married and had a child. The only reason they knew this was because he kept a photo of his daughter on his desk, and had a golden wedding ring on his finger.

“Hello class.” Jughead said, one Monday morning to his favorite class, not that they would know.

“Hey, Mr Jones.” The class replied.

Jughead turned to begin writing on the board when whispers began. This was a daily occurrence so he paid it no mind, until he caught those fateful words. He rolled his eyes before turning back to the class, one sassy, perfect eyebrow raised. His dark eyes sweeping over all of them.

“The scratches on whose back, Amelia?” He said coolly, knowing full well who she was referring to.

Amelia at least had the decency to flush, looking at the teacher with an embarrassed expression on her face, of course that didn’t stop her from reiterating her statement.

“Look at the scratches on your back, we can see them poking out from the top of your t-shirt, Mr Jones. Are you okay?”

Jughead grinned to himself.

“That’s none of your business, Miss Ladden,” he said, “it is nobody in this class’ business, but yes, I’m perfectly okay.”

He turned back around, and once again the whispering began. Then there was a knock at the door. He saw his beautiful redhead standing there, a sheepish smile on his lips and their gorgeous four year old daughter, Cassiopeia, seated on his hip. Jughead walked over and opened the door.

“Hey Arch.”

“Hey Juggie.” Archie replied.

“Papa!” Cassiopeia said, excitedly.

“Hey Cassie, how’s my lil’ munchkin?” Jug said, reaching over and grabbing her from his husband.

“Class,” Jughead sighed, not entirely happy to give away his secret, “This is my daughter, Cassiopeia.”

There was a long, pregnant pause, in which Archie raised a sarcastic eyebrow at Jughead, something the former picked up from the latter.

“And my husband, Archie.”

The class once again erupted into murmurs, before hands were raised in question. Jughead was happy that he no longer had to be secretive, and it seemed that his best class was accepting of ‘the Gays (/Bis)’.


	16. noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have a working title for this one wowo
> 
> Day 16 - poem about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late, this time it was because of ao3 being down right as i tried to upload and so i was asleep when it came back up :(
> 
> short but good ig maybe

**I noticed you were in a hurry.**

**You hustled your way passed the bench I was seated on,**

**Barely glancing at your surroundings.**

**In those few moments I saw you, I thought you were beautiful.**

**Your soft red hair fluttered gently in the morning breeze,**

**It was like seeing heaven for the first time.**

**You didn’t see me,**

**But I started spending more and more time on that bench,**

**Waiting, hoping you would pass by again.**

**It was stupid, I was stupid, but I was a kid in love with a passing stranger.**

**I don’t know where you are now,**

**Probably happy in a nuclear family of blonde-haired blue-eyed kids,**

**Probably with a smiling blonde bombshell wife, painted red lips and kind eyes.**

**Nobody notices the shivering stranger on the bench,**

**But the stranger notices them.**


	17. from one broken heart to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually had a working title today: 'another poem bc im lazy ayyoooo'
> 
> Day 17 - write a tiny poem about happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i dropped my laptop yesterday and made a legit dented scratch in the screen i stg i was about to die it was terrifying when i first saw it.
> 
> comments and kudos would be p great :))))))

**Watching, hiding behind floppy hair and computer screens,**

**Secretive smiles and turned down eyes,**

**Red hair swaying in the gentle breeze as you enter,**

**Waiting, missing you while you’re happy with her.**

**Soft laughter, slurping milkshakes through straws,**

**Missed chances looming greatly over our heads,**

**Your eyes roam from hers and meet mine,**

**Regret washing over both souls, locked eyes over her head.**

**Neon signs blurred in the background,**

**Brown eyes meet green, locked,**

**Mindless chatter fading to the back of our minds,**

**You stand, she stops talking, and I start to smile.**

**//to one fragmented heart from another**


	18. what i know now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whose a piece of shit ayyyyy (me, the answer is me).
> 
> Day 18 - If i knew before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three fics coming out today arent you luckyyyy (its because im a lazy piece of shit as an author whoops)
> 
>  
> 
> know and now are really weird when put next to each other they look like they should rhyme bUt tHEy DoN'T?!?!?!?!

If I knew before what I know now I never would have talked to him in the first place. If I knew that I would be hurt so badly I never would have gone up to him as a tiny five year old, never would have shared my lunch. As we grew up, I shared many lunches, and twice as many feelings were caught on my behalf. I fell in love with him over the eleven years we were friends. If I knew what would happen last summer, I never would have loved him. That’s a lie, even if we weren’t friends, I would still love him, from afar, as I am doing now.

Over the summer things went from good to great, then, all too quickly, it went bad, and then to worse. I fell for him harder than ever before. That summer he kissed me, his soft lips found my chapped ones and in that moment I swear I was in heaven, but he regretted it. He ran. He wrenched his body away from mine, calloused hands running through his glowing red hair, teeth biting his bottom lip and remorse washed over his features. I was crushed. I watched as he stammered out apologies before running away.

Our road trip was supposed to take place the next day, I, being the naïve person I once was, showed up at the meeting place, and there I waited for hours, before giving up hope. He wasn’t coming, he didn’t care.


	19. her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working titles areee: 'short ass poem from a lazy ass bitch'
> 
> Day 19 - infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done so many poems bc im lazy and theyre easier.

Her.  
The way your hands wrap around her slender frame hurts to the core, but I cannot let you win.  
Lust.  
Your lips crawl from her collarbone to her ear, all while your eyes are locked on mine.  
Hurt.  
You fake a moan, I can tell it isn’t real, right into her ear, before whispering what you whispered to me last night.  
Yes.  
She throws her head back, a whine escaping her painted lips, all while you grind your body onto hers.  
Yes.  
You see my eyes flicker, you know that you have won. The girl is cast aside and you stride over to me.  
Hurt.  
She doesn’t even realise, or maybe she was just too drunk to care, you wipe away the lipstick smudges on your lips.  
Lust.  
Your beautiful lips find their way to mine, a soft caress, the dance between two heads and two hearts.  
Her.  
The girl has nothing on me, you whisper in my ear, a breathy moan erupts from my mouth.

I can’t believe I get off on infidelity.


	20. letters to juggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-H-H-HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!
> 
> prepare yourself.
> 
> day 20 - letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied grundy
> 
> working title is in notes at the end bc its a spoiler (ish)

Jughead,  [03.19.17]

Hey, I don’t even know why I’m doing this but I figured it would be easier than to say it to your face, and less tacky than via a text. I don’t know when this will arrive, so before talking to me about it, preface your… whatever with the words ‘potato basket’ so I know to mentally prepare myself.

I might as well come out (lol) and say it. There are two parts, so I’ll go over them separately and in immense detail so I can avoid the point of this letter.

  1. I am bisexual. That feels good to say. You’re the first person I’m telling, I only admitted it to myself like five minutes ago. I’m going to assume you know what bisexuality is, and if you don’t then I am extremely disappointed in you. I’ve felt attraction to boys for a long time but hey, suppress that shit amirite. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship (aka please don’t be a homophobic douchebag). I don’t really know what else to say on this, but 2. Will be longer.



I would like to begin number two by saying: I am dreading this but I know that it’s a now or never type thing so here we go.

  1. I sorta maybe (definitely) have a crush on you. That sounds so juvenile, like a twelve year old or something. I would like to date you, I like your face, I want to wake you up with kisses etc. I’ve known this for ages but as I said before: SUPPRESS THAT SHIT. That’s not to say I didn’t want to date you, bc even when I was trying (failing) to suppress, I wanted to hold your hand and take you on cute, stupid dates. I think I first realised it was a bit more than a crush (I didn’t say this at the beginning bc I didn’t wanna scare you) was at that football game, we weren’t quite friends again but we were getting there (to be discussed, remember). You smiled and I swear I thought sunshine and puppies were spilling out of your face hole. I remember just thinking ‘look at this dork, I want twelve’ and I couldn’t gET MY HEAD IN THE GAME ~~(‘cause my heart was in the song)~~ because all I could think about was how much I (deep breath) loved you and it scared the shit outta me, I’m not gonna lie.



Yeah. That’s really all.

I, uh, I love you?

Archie x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working title: 'motherfucking l-bomb has been dropped'


	21. CIAgents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my title is lamer than my working title. 'whoops i forgot to tell you im married.'
> 
> Day 21 - Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i have loads to upload. im working on it im so sorry.  
> also its super long in comparison to the rest sorry  
> if you liked it pls leave comments and kudos and i'll try to reply.
> 
> ive had loads of school assignments so there is my excuse.
> 
> ALSO I WENT AND SAW BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND WTF ITS SO FUCKIN GOOD I DONT WANNA SPOIL ANYTHING BUT IT WAS LIKE I DECIDED TO TAKE AN IMPROMPTU SWIM I WAS CRYING SO HARD
> 
> more are coming soon!

Secrets. We all have them, the little girl on the swing could have stolen an eraser from her friend, that young man sitting on the bench, smoothing his running gear, could be a CIA agent. They’re called secrets for a reason. No one is supposed to know.

That man is, in fact, a CIA agent. Agent Archie Andrews, envoy from a super-secret organisation nicknamed ‘the clave’. He is considered the best of the best, he’s fit, smart and seductive, which easily gets him into places he needs to be, 007 material. When I first met Archie Andrews we were in the same CIA second training course. We were paired off to practise escaping from being bound to a chair.

_“Hey,” Archie said casually, “I’m Archie, and you are?”_

_“Jughead.” I replied, short, sharp and to the point. He seemed to like it._

_“Well, Jughead, looks like the first time we meet I’ll be tying you up.” he smiled, charm on full force, before winking flirtatiously._

_I raised my eyebrow, asking myself if this guy was serious, but none the less I quipped back a sardonic response. He tied my hands behind my back before leading me to a wooden chair in the middle of the training area we were assigned. He secured me to the chair, before going to get a stopwatch, leaving me attached to the chair, alone with my thoughts._

_I thought about many things, my beginners training many years ago, but my thoughts continued leaping back to him. He was beautiful, smart and flirty._

_He came back, a stopwatch in hand, and saw me sitting there, a faraway look on my face._

_“You okay there, Jughead?” he asked me._

_I snapped back into reality, “Yes, yes, I’m completely fine.”_

_He told me to go, I immediately began to untie the ropes. I had been trained how to untie almost all types of knots whilst inebriated. If I can get myself out of all knot types whilst **drunk,** I can get out of them now. _

_It took me all of three minutes to escape the many bonds he had used on me. I was the quickest in the class so far. We swapped._

I snapped out of my flashback, going back to thinking about my mission. Archie signalled at me, a quick stretch of his arms, easily seen from my post by the fountain. We closed in on our target, a smiling young woman in a yellow raincoat twirling a bright blue umbrella, meeting at a point a few metres away from her. Looks can be deceiving. As I said before, we all have secrets. This woman, known only as ‘The Bird’ was a murderer. She targeted innocent people with seemingly no motive.

Suddenly my phone rang, the vibrations shocking me, but I kept my cool. I ignored the phone and we continued following The Bird. Archie grabbed my hand and squeezed softly before releasing it. ‘It’ll be okay, we’re gonna do well’. He nudged me in the side, I began to run, my all black jogger clothes making me seem natural. Archie was jogging besides me, the killer hadn’t noticed us before, so she must have assumed we had always been jogging. We made out as though we were planning to pass her before I ‘accidentally’ bumped into her, allowing myself to fall to the ground. I asked her if she was alright, before accepting her waiting hand. I pulled myself up, using her as a support.

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, allowing my eyes to wander down her body, as planned, before quickly snapping back to her cold, grey eyes. I saw them flicker with…something. She told me it was no problem at all, I offered to buy her a coffee as another apology. She glanced at Archie, before she accepted. Everything was going to plan. I grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her gently to the coffee shop the rest of the CIA force was waiting in. Archie followed behind us, she seemed confused as to why I had ‘ditched’ my friend but left it alone.

We entered the coffee shop, and as the bell chimed, everyone looked up in tandem. I glanced at our target, she looked mildly concerned but otherwise okay. I asked her what she would like to order, and when I had gotten her request I turned to the barista, a guy in Subsection Banister, a lower level, Jack. As I said the order, the big boss entered the coffee shop, having been listening closely in on us. This was his cue. The door burst open and he walked in, everyone pulled out their gun and trained them on The Bird, Archie and myself included. The Boss read out The Bird’s charges before asking if she would like to go quietly. She ran. We shot.

The mission was over, Archie and I were safe, she hadn’t been close enough to Archie to hurt him, thankfully, but I was stabbed in the arm with her casual-clothes dagger.

We were sitting in the café, talking over the mission when I remembered my phone call.

“I’ll be right back, Arch.” I said, before walking away from the table, leaving him alone.

It was my mother. I dialled her number, waiting for her inevitable pickup.

“Hi Mama,” I spoke softly.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, why did you not answer your phone?” She demanded, sounding crackly over the line.

“I had work.”

Archie walked out of the café and stood next to me. I put the phone on speaker, signalling for him to be quiet.

“That’s okay then, how’s your insurance-ing coming along, darling?”

‘Insurance?’ Archie mouthed at me.

I made the shushing gesture before answering my mother with a carefully thought-out lie.

“Okay that’s great,” she interrupted, “Jelly is coming home tonight and you better be there, you live only a few towns over. She’s bringing her new girlfriend so I hope you’ll bring a girl too.”

Archie couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips at that.

“Juggie, who was that?”

I realised it had slipped my mind, in all of the six years I had been working for the CIA, to mention the boyfriend that I had found on day one. The fiancé I had found three years in, and my husband of two and a half years.

“I’ll tell you tonight mama, and you’ll meet them.”

I hung up the phone after a few more minutes of my mother squealing. That night, after asking the boss for a few days off, and tag-driving for ten hours, we finally made it to my family home. We walked up the stone drive, hands intertwined, and rings glinting on fingers.

I knocked on the door and my sister opened it.

“Juggie!” She yelled throwing her arms around me, I instantly squeezed her back.

“Hey Jellybean.” I replied.

“Who’s this?” my dear sister asked.

“This, dear Jelly, is Archie. My husband.”

She shrieked, slapping me in the face.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, you dickhead!” She exclaimed.

We heard my mother calling us in. I saw a petite girl with green hair sitting in the lounge room, looking uncomfortable as she sat alone. I assumed that was Jelly’s girlfriend.

“Jug! Is this who I was going to meet?”

“Yes mama, this is my husband, Archie.”

She looked taken aback. I realised in order for her to understand I would need to explain everything.

“It all started when I decided to join the CIA…”


	22. POTATO BASKET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didya get my titel??!?!?! (i spelt it wrong unintentionally and now im just going with it hush)
> 
> Day 22 - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls love me, and by that i mean kudos and comment! i'll try to reply but i have school and assignments and so yeah ily all!!!

Archie,     24.3.17

Hey Arch. I just got your letter (idiot, you mailed it, why didn’t you letterbox-drop)  so I wrote potato baskets real big on the envelope. This is gonna be a short one so prepare.

......

You prepared yet? No? Too bad.

1) I’M NOT MAD! Thought I’d start with that, you being bi doesn’t bother me in any way, shape or form. It would be pretty hypocritical of me if I was, or I’d be one of those shitty dicks from the homosexuality spectrum. I’m 100% gay if you were wondering. Super flaming.

2) Yo dude, ily2. Nah I’m kidding. I really do love you too (that rhymed oh fuck). I’ve loved you since we were kids, dickhead. We were like ten when I first figured it out, boys in our classes were getting girlfriends and the girls wrote their crushes name in their books, while I was more interested in talking with you. I loved just being with you.

To close, I’d like to formally ask you:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did you think I was gonna ask you out? Nah son, I’m gonna ask you to prepare yourself for tomorrow where I ask you out to your face so we can smoochy-smoochy.

 

Yours,

Juggie xx


	23. math class jumpscare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit its so late and im tired but i still gotta write another fic today.
> 
> day 23 - soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? comments? yus pls

Archie was walking into his math class when he first heard the voice. A stream of consciousness that was not his own flooded his head and scared him so much he dropped his heavy-ass textbook. The voice wasn’t even saying good things, it was literally just the word shit over and over again. Then it stopped, right after Archie thought the words ‘the fuck’ to himself and ‘what the fuck’ was exclaimed by it instead.

‘Hello?’ the masculine sounding voice filling his thoughts asked.

Archie replied, thinking his name as well.

‘Jughead.’ He got in return.

‘Well Jughead,’ Archie thought to the weird voice, ‘I’m gonna go fail my math test now, so unless you’re a math whiz, shut the fuck up for a while.’

‘420 times 69 is 28980’ Jughead replied almost instantaneously.

‘Huh, so you _are_ a math whiz, great, do you wanna help me cheat on this test? Don’t wanna flunk outta school.’

‘I guess, but first, do you know what’s going on? Like is this... soulmates or?’

‘We’ll go with that for now, okay?’ Archie replied.

‘Okay.’ Jughead said.

Archie had this funny feeling in his gut that he and jughead were going to be _something_ for each other, though for right now all he wanted was to pass his fucking test.


	24. nightmare material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their kid is adopted obviously, so picture jj ackles in the picture i provide below.
> 
> working title was 'jj ackles is legit baby rapunzel'.
> 
> day 24 - kidfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its super late and im super tired so have a short ass poem ily tho
> 
> comments and kudos are gr9

Soft cries filled the air,

Pitter patter, small feet run from one room to the other,

The crying stopped when the feet did.

Flowing blonde hair and green eyes stare up at him,

Tears still leaking from her eyes as she waits for him,

He lifts her onto the bed with us.

Nightmares.

Big, scary monsters and darkness filled her young brain,

We were there to calm her,

She fell asleep in his arms.

My arms wrapped around his waist,

I pulled my husband and my daughter close to me,

Content.

 

 

 

the picture i was talking about:

see look at her what a cutiepatootie


	25. daisies on graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp shit i made myself sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> also if you wanna know what i picture jelly as refer to this story by oopsiwroteathing: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103906

Jughead stooped low, swiping up a cluster of daisies that he saw. They were planted in the garden of a red-brick, white-fence house. He’d been doing this for about a week now, and everyday a new group of flowers replaced the ones he took. All of a sudden the door burst open and a teen with fiery red hair rushed out.

“Okay! I’m coming with you to ensure whoever you’re getting these for is pretty enough to warrant petty flower theft!” he said, more amused than angry.

Jughead started to blush before starting to walk away, the redhead following.

“I’m Archie by the way, what’s your name flower-boy?” He said.

“Jughead.”

They walked in silence, Archie thinking it was because they didn’t know each other, but Jughead just trying to figure out a way to break it to the other that they were heading to the cemetery.

It became clear, however, when they turned the corner and the graveyard came into sight.

“Oh.” Archie murmured.

Jughead said nothing, just grabbing Archie’s hand and leading him up to the gate.

“Y-You can go now, if you want.” He said quietly, still holding the others hand.

Archie looked at him, saw the fragile boy who needed someone to be with him and shook his head. Jughead opened the gate and lead him to a grave.

The grave had seven slowly decomposing bouquets of flowers resting atop what seemed to be semi-fresh ground. The seven groups of flowers once resided in Archie’s garden.

**Forsythia ‘Jellybean’ Jones**

**2001-2017**

**Regretting all the ships that never sailed.**

“My sister.” came Jughead’s broken whisper, “My poor baby sister.”

Archie just held the boy as he sobbed


	26. laughter laughter everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an apology of sorts

Laughter. Bright, bubbly laughter.

As the best woman made the speech, tears were shed, happy tears.

The blonde who was speaking smiled down at the happy couple.

“This day celebrates the union of Jughead and Archie. A couple known for years.”

 

She spoke on and on, never once breaking her pink smile.

Everyone around was dressed in blues and greys, except the wedded two.

The maid of honour, a Latina lady, stood next, grinning at the crowd.

“I’ve known these two since senior year, they’ve stuck together, like glue.”

 

Laughter, laughter filled the air.

Laughter, laughter, everywhere.


	27. infinitesimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have today and tomorrow's out tomorrow as I'm going to see twenty one pilots tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this one. it is the close to my three part series, the two letters, followed by this one. I hope you love it!  
> pls kudos and comment?  
> if you wanna: my tumblr that i dont use much whoops is unconventionalhufflepuff.tumblr.com

Jughead walked up to school, unnecessary nerves building in his stomach, like butterflies wearing heavy lead chains, stomping about inside. He had letterbox dropped his response to Archie the night before, there was no way he hadn’t seen it.

He entered the school building and immediately saw Archie, clad in his varsity jacket, surrounded by his friends. He walked up to him, swallowing his fear.

“Hey Arch, come over here for a second?” He said.

Archie agreed and they walked to a semi-secluded area in the hall.

“Potato basket.” Jug said. Archie sighed, a half smile playing on his lips.

“So I’m gonna assume you read my letter?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Archie replied, finally allowing his cute smile to make its way onto his face.

“Good. Then you know why I’m here. So?”

Archie looked like all that embodied happiness was shining out of his face. He was beautiful to everyone around him, but to no one more than Jughead.

“Well, yes, obviously. Can I kiss you?” The redheaded teen said.

Jughead nodded, and Archie leaned in. They met somewhere in the middle, Jug’s thin arms snaking their way around the others neck, intertwining his fingers in the soft red hair at the nape. Archie wrapped his strong arms around Jughead’s middle, pulling him closer, closing the infinitesimal gap between them.


	28. breathe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHOSE BACK (BACK BACK) BACK AGAIN (GAIN GAIN) I AM BACK (BACK BACK) TELL A FRIEND (FRIEND FRIEND)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah um, sorry and shit. I have a short-n-shitty chapter for you, then im going on holiday for two weeks, but i'll try to get some out for ya. okay yeah.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated.

_hold on. so much, too much. in, one, two, three. out, one, two, three. in, out, in, out. breathe, breathe, breathe. swarming thoughts and shaking palms, help me, help me, help me. just count. one, two. oh god, what comes after two? deep breath. one, two, three four. one, two, three four. it’s okay, it’s okay. it’s not okay._

_a hand rubbing circles on my back and something fixed. something clicked._

_a faint whisper comes, telling me to breath with them, and, just barely, i remember archie is here. i sucked in minute breaths and slowly everything stopped swimming before my eyes. i was going to be okay. i arose from the deep pool of doubt i had so scarily been submerged in just moments ago, and there he was. he looked like an angel, and, perhaps, he was. he was my own, personal angel, sent from above to help me. but why me? what had i done to deserve such a beautiful creature like archie andrews?_

_apparently i had said that aloud, archie answered me with such dismay that for a moment i had believed him. for just one moment i had believed that my thoughts were so preposterous, that i could in no way be correct, and for that moment i thought, perhaps he truly did love me, as he so often said he did._


	29. hopped in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTREET'S BACK ALRIGHT. basically, i felt bad (and sad bc i missed it) leaving this unfinished so i wanted to quickly get it done and then move onto a new jarchie thing i've been working on for a lil whole. i havent been writing much recently, unfortunately, so im a little bit rusty lmao pls cut me some slack.   
> i have met some truly amazing people through both this ship and this fic, i just wish we spoke more (hopefully you know who you are lmao) this fic has helped me emotionally and mentally more than you could ever know and for everyone who has ever commented and kudos-ed(?): thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, you've been a joy. 
> 
> on that sappy ass note, there is only one more chapter after this and im getting around to writing it today. excuse time, cmon grab ur frens... ive had lots of school work as its nearly the end of semester for me (bombed my math exam) ive also been pre bad mentally, physically and emotionally recently too. but without further ado, here is the second to last ever chapter of this story book thing aghhh! its still short as fuck cause im a shitty author

Archie was sitting in his car, minding his own business, when the door was wrenched open and a figure clad in black slid into his passenger seat.

“DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVE!” he heard the person yell.

Without skipping a beat, Archie turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“I don’t care, anywhere, away from here.” the other person responded.

Calmly, Archie turned streets upon streets until they ended up at a small diner on the outskirts of the city. They walked inside and immediately the retro diner lights were harsh against their eyes.

“So,” the redhead boy said to the other, “Wanna tell me why I drove you so far away at the ass-crack of night.”

The boy scowled, his features crinkling in scorn underneath his dirty hair.

“Wanna tell me why you were in your car at the ass-crack of night?” He rebutted.

“Fair.”

The other boy scanned Archie, blue eyes running up and down his slightly dishevelled figure.

“I was sexiled from my apartment, my roommate has her girlfriend over.” He said finally, pulling the sleeves of his college lettermen jacket to his fingertips.

The other boy smirked, before snorting quietly.

“You really want me to tell you why I was running?”

“Yeah, if you’re comfortable.”

The boy sighed, tugging his beanie back over his ears firmly. He inhaled deeply.

“I was kicked out.”

Archie cocked his head to the side.

“How ‘bout you tell me about it over pancakes? I’m Archie Andrews.”

“Jughead Jones,” he paused, “The third. I’d like that very much, Archie.”

Jughead walked up to the counter and ordered two chocolate milkshakes and a plate of fries. The two new friends walked over to a booth and sat down.

“My dad doesn’t like the fact that I’m both gay and ace. I’ve accepted it, it’s easy for me now, but I guess it wasn’t for him.” Jughead said in one breath.

Archie exhaled slowly, “That sucks man, my dad was more than amazing when I came out as bi to him. My best friend, Betty, had the same experience as you, her parents hate the fact that she’s lesbian, and not the quote-unquote picture perfect girl they wanted. We both came out in high school, though, Betty didn’t by choice, she was caught with her girlfriend.”

“Guess we’re all a little fucked up.”

Archie smiled at the obviously tired server, before sipping his milkshake carefully.

“Guess so, Jughead Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read that top note ur the bomb-diggity. also its crazy to think that when i started this book i had hair all the way to my butt and now it doesnt even touch my collarbones! pls give me validation and comment/kudos <3


	30. pull the trigger, merciless figure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: death, suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its the last chapter and the last working title: 'im so so sorry i got an idea and ran with it'
> 
> P.S. im so so sorry in advance. thanks are given at the end.  
> P.P.S. look out for the symbolism in capital letters. leave a comment about your thoughts on it maybe?'  
> P.P.P.S. like an hour to write, a second to kudos ;-;

it still felt like he had been punched repeatedly in the gut. how? no! what? he felt empty. his heart was racing. his _mind_ was racing. how. how how how?!. he still couldn’t believe it. he gasped and a tear fell down his cheek. no. it couldn’t be. it had to be a lie. a prank. he collapsed backward, their bed catching him. their bed. his bed. he was gone. gone. he couldn’t hold back. the tears fell, slowly at first before cascading down with the strength of the niagara falls. he couldn’t stop crying, breaths in hiccoughed, breaths out stunted.

they had found him, his boyfriend, dead in the middle of a darkened alleyway. two boys had gone in for a smoke, but saw his beautiful boyfriend laying down. at first the thought it was a bum, but then noticed the lack of breathing, then the blood. he had been shot in the stomach and the heart. gone at the pull of a trigger by a merciless figure. his hands were caked in dirt and blood, laying limp on his stomach and the ground. the boys called an ambulance, shell-shocked.

his boyfriend was the last family member he had left, his mother and sister gone, his dad dead from overdosing heroin. now his beautiful angel of a boy was gone too. what was he living for? the funeral was last week. he saw betty, and veronica, fred, the sheriff, kevin and joaquin too. even reggie mantle had showed up. his phone lay on the other side of the room, smashed. untouched since that night, the night he got the call from the hospital.

what was he living for? he thought the same five words over and over and over again, what was he living for. his red angel was gone, why wasn’t he gone too. for the first time in hours he stood, walked robotically to the door. it was like a trance, he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to. he walked up countless flights of stairs until he reached the roof. he felt nothing, he just wanted to be with his boy again. he walked to the ledge and climbed up.

“I Love You, Archie Andrews.”

with that, he fell. his body tumbled to the ground, there was no grace, just whistling air and the sickening thud of his body hitting the pavement twenty floors below.

Jughead Jones was found dead at 10.23 thursday morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks:
> 
> thank you to my irl friend who i will rename britain, you inspired me to start writing this and encouraged me to continue.  
> thank you to everyone who has ever commented and kudos'd, you are truly amazing  
> thank you to three people on here who i consider to be friends ive never really spoken to, i will not name you because im awkward as fuck but if you read this, thank you so much, you fueled me to continue.  
> thank you to everyone for being understanding during my hiatus.
> 
> lastly i would like to apologize for this chapter taking so damn long to be released (and written whoops) and also being so damn short.


End file.
